Don't Joke With Me
by FutureErotic
Summary: Joker marks Tony/Antoinette as his, only problem is does she want him?
1. Chapter 1

**Been reading Joker fanfic and wanted to give it a go, not sure where it will lead (if anywhere) but review and tell me if it should be continued or not :P**

**Xoxo**

**Future**

Silent as a mouse I watched the men in clown masks toss people to the ground; I sat huddled behind a desk in my father's office. He had shoved me down there the second gunshots rang through the bank. I knew that anyone who was stupid enough to steal from a mob bank wouldn't live long enough to spend the money regardless of how far they ran. But something told me that this was not the goal of these particular men, or at least it didn't compel some of the men. One caught my eye as I huddled beneath the desk, he moved almost like the Tigers on my Animal Planet programs did. Suddenly my father grabbed a shot gun from beneath his desk; I forced my hand over my mouth as he shot through the glass separating us from the crime. Blocking my ears I glanced frightened through my peep hole, I could see daddy shooting people or trying to. Then suddenly he dropped to the ground, unable to help it I let out a pained cry. The clown in the blue suit's head flicked my way, instantly I felt like he could see through the walls and to where I was hiding. He muttered something to the other clown, I stifled another gasp when a bus literally came through the bank wall and tossed the other clown across the room. The blue suited clown then motioned for the bus driver to begin packing up the money, to my horror he then began walking towards my hiding spot. I knew that there was a silver letter opener on my father's desk; I just had to get to it. The blue suited clown stepped through the broken glass window, whistling while he did it. I scrambled back as far as I could, thankfully because of this particular desks depth I was able to get pretty far away. The clown hunched down behind the desk, through the mask I could see his dark brown eyes regarding me; again I got the feeling of a predator.

"Ah... Doll you wanna get out of there? You ah wouldn't want me to have ta go under and get you." My eyes only widened more at his words, _Holy fuck this guy is seriously insane_.

"No...no I'm fine, besides you wouldn't fit anyhow." I didn't know where I got the strength to say those words, but hell I was the daughter of a mobster and not about to act my normal meek self. The clown giggled wildly at my comment, confusing me even more.

"Perhaps this escaped your notice sweet cheeks, but I am the one holding the ah gun." He pointed the gun in my direction, the horrible object clicked ominously with a flick of his thumb. Fighting back the tears that my weaker side desperately wanted to show, I nodded slowly.

"Please move back" I was actually shocked when he complied, somehow I just knew that he was smiling beneath his mask. Shuffling out from under the desk, I stifled a whimper when his hand wrapped around my arm, pulling me the rest of the way out.

"Well you are beautiful, what's your name?" I stared into the pitiless eyes of the clown, my mind still on the letter opener.

"Tony" he laughed insanely at my name, I was used to it though.

"What did daddy want a wittle boy and got a wittle girl?" At the mention of my father I glanced over at his dead body, it still hadn't sunk in. "What's wrong Tony who's a girl? Did I shoot your daddy?" I felt my mind blank out at his words, roaring like a banshee I brought my knee up into clown boys crouch; only to have him block it while giggling. Undeterred I reached behind me and grabbed the letter opener, without flinching I slammed it into clown boys shoulder; soaking up his shout of pain. Growling he shoved me back into the desk, I hit it with a pain filled yelp. Suddenly Clown boy ripped his mask off, only to reveal a more terrifying one. White face pain covered much of his face while his eyes were sooted out with black pain, but that wasn't what caught my attention. He had very crudely done scars going from the corner of both cheeks into a mockery of a smile, the pain would have been horrendous considering the amount of nerves in a human mouth.

"Now Doll, that was **not **a very smart ah move." With a snarl he pulled the knife out of his shoulder, laughing while he did it. Flinging it away roughly, a smaller and sharper knife appeared in his hand. Smirking evilly he grabbed the front of my top, tearing it down the front. Shrieking I grabbed onto his wrists, he simply placed the knife at my neck.

"Don't move **Tony**, I would ah hate to slip." I froze instantly at his voice, slowly his knife moved lower. "Just a little something to remember me by." Still smirking the clown slammed his mouth down onto mine, in all my sixteen years I had never been kissed like this. He seemed to devour me, his lips, tongue and teeth all working in perfect tandem. He made a funny surprised noise when he dipped his tongue between my lips, seeming unable to stop himself from tasting every part of my mouth. I was frozen, too scared to move from fear the knife would cut me; seemed it didn't make a difference. I felt the clown smirk against my lips before a searing pain erupted from my chest, crying out into his mouth he swallowed it instantly; all the while moving that knife of his across my body. Now sobbing and unable to move because of the hand holding my head in place, I was helpless to stop his mutilation of my body. Finally he drew away from my mouth, at the same time removing his knife.

"You are de...licious Doll. So how do you like my artwork?" His hand forced my head to look down, I cried out in dismay. There going from the bottom of my neck, down and across my left breast was the letter **J**. It was dripping blood quite strongly; I knew I would need stitches. He pulled my head back up to face him; almost tenderly he wiped the tears of my cheeks. "You know what this means ah Tony?" He sounded overjoyed as he spoke, I almost didn't want to know; but shook my head anyway. "This ah means that you belong to me now... So don't go doing anything stupid Doll, see ya soon." He whispered the last words against my lips, his tongue darting in for once last taste; much to my disgust. Then he was gone, leaving me sobbing and clutching my top around me. After that everything was pretty much a blur. The police came and questioned me while paramedics fixed my wound as best they could. All the while everyone in the room stared at me with pity, as if they knew that I was a dead person.

The next few years seemed to fly by; my father's funeral and step mothers delight of kicking me out of home were probably the highlights for me. That and getting to watch the Joker being carted off to Arkham Asylum for the criminally insane, which at the time made my day. But to be honest I had stopped hating the man, now seeing him for the messed up individual that he was and myself the random and unlucky victim. The **J **scar still stood out on my body, my step mum refusing to pay for plastic surgery; calling it a waste of time when they couldn't possibly fix my face while they were at it. I didn't hate her either, instead being slightly thankful that she gave me an escape from mob life. Because she kicked me out of home before I was old enough to be initiated into the mob, it meant I had avoided what so many of my friends hadn't; death because of a job gone wrong or a revenge hit. Yes I was happy, it had been three years since the 'bad day' as I refired to it, and a year had passed since I got my job at Gotham General Library. Sure being a librarian was not the flash job my younger self had wanted, that was still becoming a princess and marrying Prince Harry. No my job wasn't perfect, but it was safe and reliable. I had always enjoyed reading, plus it gave me extra time to work on several charity programs I helped out with. At the moment one of them involved the Wayne industries, which meant several unwelcome visits from Bruce Wayne himself.

"Mr Wayne I am sorry but I have plans tonight." Sighing I went back to packing away books, Bruce still annoyingly standing too close.

"Come Ms Maroni, you have said that the past three times." _God this guy can't take a hint_. Smiling I looked at him through my black glasses, already knowing I wasn't allowed to get angry at one of the main benefactors of well...Everything.

"I am sorry Mr Wayne but I am not interested," The truth was I really wasn't. While Bruce Wayne was every women's idea catch (rich, handsome and with an abundance of muscles), he simply wasn't right for me.

"I don't take no for an answer easily" his voice, meant to be playful just pissed me off more.

"Obviously" growling under my breath I forced another smile, hoping he hadn't heard my last comment. "Please excuse me Mr Wayne, I have books to organize." Finally I escaped, all the while knowing that Bruce was staring at me walking away. Honestly I did not understand this fascination men suddenly had with me, I was nothing. Plain face, plain eyes, plain body (although I had gained a bit of weight which almost made me curvy), my only beautiful feature was my flaming red hair; which I kept in a tight bun most days. I was the perfect example of a prune that couldn't possibly hold any interest; I even wore sensible clothes so my **J **scar was hidden.

"Tony come quick" startled from my finding a home for the Moby Dick book. I quickly followed my supervisor Jan into the break room. There was a very nice flat screen TV situated on the wall, one donated by Wayne industries of course. At this moment it was showing a very big photo of the Joker, grabbing the remote I quickly turned up the TV. The pretty blond presenter seemed frightened as she spoke; her words sent a chill through me as well.

"This just in, The Joker has escaped Arkham prison. Police say that this happened several weeks ago and they were trying to minimize panic, but that makes viewers only more concerned. After all what could possibly be keeping the Joker quite for this many weeks, what havoc has he planned and how will it further damage our fair city? Stay tuned for Dr Arkham's examination of the Joker and what to do if faced with him, I for one will be listening to that interview." Calmly I switched off the TV, _so that crazy's finally out of the bag? _To be honest I was surprised that he had stayed that long in Arkham; they must have pumped him full of drugs to keep him quite.

"Guess they ran out" mumbling I turned around, only wanting to get back to my work. To my shock Bruce Wayne was in the break room still staring at the TV, he had a look in his eye I almost recognised; revenge. Without saying goodbye to anyone, the billionaire pivoted and stormed out of the library.

Hours later I found myself once again sitting alone at my uncle's restaurant, I had been kicked out of the mob but that didn't mean I still didn't occasionally say hello. I felt a particular connection to Sal Maroni, or uncle Sal to me. He too had been scared through the actions of the Joker, though not during his actual assault of your mouth. When Joker had let Harvey Dent free, he had attacked uncle Sal's driver. The result was a horrific crash in which uncle Sal lost the use of his legs, yes the once great mob boss was now unable to look a man in the eyes; it practically killed him at the time. I think it helped that he had been able to talk to somebody also suffering because of the Joker's acts; eventually Uncle Sal took back his title and earned the respect of his men. He was always grateful to me and had taken it upon himself to not only get me my current job, but pay for all my college expenses.

"Tony" startled out of my back flash, I jumped in fright when uncle Sal was suddenly next to me. _I swear he oils those damned wheels just so he can scare me_.

"Evening uncle Sal, how can I help you." While uncle Sal and I were close, he normally only talked to me in public if he needed something.

"It's Lucia; she has requested your presence at tonight's meeting." I felt my eyes literally bug out; my stepmom actually wanted me to attend a meeting; suspicion quickly followed my wonder.

"Why? What is it she wants?" I cracked my knuckles in annoyance, hoping uncle Sal wouldn't sell me some bullshit story about building bridges.

"Something to do with your fathers Will." My head snapped up at that, when Lucia kicked me out she took everything; including the things that belonged to my mother.

"Why is that being discussed at a meeting?"

"It isn't obviously, thought you were supposed to be clever" I smirked at that. "Lucia feels that you're more likely to actually converse with her if you're in the same room as the family, she feels more secure with them around." I snorted at that, exactly what was I going to do to her? Beat her to death with a dictionary, if anything she would be the one bringing an actual weapon.

Sighing I realised I had to be reasonable, maybe Lucia did have some of mum's stuff to give to me. "Ok I will go, but don't expect me to get a warm welcome. I'm sure Lucia has managed to 'convince' the other members that I am bad news. When do we leave?"

Not half an hour later I found myself outside of an old warehouse, _well at least they don't do it in the back of a restaurant like in the movies_. I had never been to an actual sit down, with me being banished and all they never really came into my life. The inside of the warehouse was a dreary as the outside; the only thing in the room was a huge table and rather comfortable looking chairs. Everyone was already here; I recognised Gambit's son and Chechen (bite scars covered him), the rest were strangers. Then my gaze fell on Lucia, she was draped over a man; _big surprise_. However quickly took her spot around the table as I walked in, she looked exactly the same. Pitch black hair which was styles professionally of course, tight red dress and bright green eyes; she was simply stunning. But whenever I thought of her I always got an image of the Evil Queen out of Snow White, staring into her mirror and asking it if she looked fat or something equally pointless.

"Hello Tony, you look...sensible" several of the people around the table tittered at this; I suppose I shouldn't have been surprised though by Lucia's behaviour. I ignored her however and took a seat at the table across from her, eventually giving her my best intellectual glare.

"Nice to see you Lucia, how long's it been? Three years" I refused to take up her dare for a bitch fight, obviously the disgusting men around the table were eager for one.

"Yes about that, how have you been?" Her voice was obvious in its disinterest, a fist slammed down on the table near us.

Gambol's son stood; obviously he was as impatient as his late father. "Enough of this, Lucia tell the 'librarian' what you needed to." Lucia opened her mouth but was stopped; she was staring at something behind me. Frowning I turned to look, but was stopped. Hands wrapped themselves around my neck and shoulders, I froze instantly.

"Now Lucy what did we ah discuss? You were supposed to bring me the mob...not get into a dis...sssucssion with your little friend. " I felt my breath start to get heavy, I knew that voice, all of Gotham knew that voice. From behind me the Joker was holding my neck and head in place; I knew he didn't know who I was...He probably forgot me long before his imprisonment at Arkham.

"I...I" Lucia was having trouble finding her voice, hell I couldn't blame her; it seemed like everyone around the table was shocked.

"You...You **WHAT**" the shout from Joker's mouth caused me to jump, _holy shit he is terrifying_.

"I brought you the mob...she was a bonus I wanted put in" I felt fury fill me, my caring stepmom was trying to get the Joker to kill me along with the rest of the mob.

"And ah what made you think...That I would want this ah little miss?" _oh god Lucia please don't tell _him. I knew my hope was lost when a glare of hatred was sent my way by the black haired witch herself.

"Well you marked her years ago. Turn her around." I hung my head at Lucia's words; slowly the Joker removed his hands. Gasping I felt my chair lift up and turn, he was ridiculously strong. Still staring at the ground I couldn't bring myself to look into his scared face; I had convinced myself I didn't hate him. But that didn't mean I wasn't terrified of him.

"Hey...Hey look at me" my gaze stayed drilled to the floor. "**Look at me**" my gaze shot to his at those deep words, he looked exactly the same. I saw shock in his eyes before he masked it, slowly his hand reached for the front of my top.

"No" the word whispered its way past my lips, at it the Joker smirked. He made quick work of the buttons holding my top in place, baring me to the top of my breasts but not further. I turned my face, unwilling to watch his eyes devour his own marking. While he looked I glanced around the room, there were clowns posted at every exit; all with guns and menacing masks. I jumped suddenly, feeling a single gloved finger trace the **J**.

"Will you kill her?" Lucia's voice obviously broke the moment for the Joker, he growled as he tore his gaze away from me and back to her.

"Ah nooooo, this little Tony is mineee to kill when I want, not when you want." Lucia screeched at his words, I heard a gunshot ring out and a thump, already knowing that the Joker had killed her. Before I could even delight in that, a hand roughly grabbed me around the arm and threw me into the arms of a waiting clown. In defence I bit down on the clown, wanting to cause him harm. The clown's grabbed the top of my arms; I could hear a weird panting noise coming from him. Glancing down I realised my breasts were hanging half out, gasping I tried to close my top. The clown just growled and held on tighter, I had never felt so disgusted. Another shot rang out, squealing I held my ears as the clown who had been holding me fell to the ground dead.

"Ah Doll?" I stared at the Joker, somehow able to hear him through the ringing of my ears. "Go standing the corner if you ah want to live. Now..." I rushed to obey him and buttoned my top at the same time, having no wish to be the next one killed or cause the next death.

"Joker" uncle Sal was the first boss to speak to him, the rest were too frightened.

"Well Sally old man, how's the ah legs." The Joker giggled at that, enjoying the sight of my uncle in a wheelchair.

"You should know clown, you let the beast out of his cage." The reference to Dent wasn't lost on anyone, Joker just acted sheepish.

"Yeah hahaha good times, ah but let's not forrrget Sally... You let me **loose**; you could say you broke your own legs." Thankfully uncle Sal didn't retaliate, undoubtedly digesting the truth in Joker's words. "Now I am guessing that you are all wondering, ah why I am here..." Several of the bosses nodded, Joker sat down on one of the chairs.

"Ya see, unlike ah the late Lucy Lucia thought. I don't wanttt to kill you boys and girls, but ah your disruption the scheme of things." _Ok now I'm confused, has the Joker lost it even more_? "I am sensing a little confusion ladies and gentlemen, but all will become clear. You see I neeed to know that the Batman, who I find is missing... hasn't been killed by one of you lovely people, I ah believe that was my job."

"He isn't missing" the words shot out of my mouth before I could stop them, Jokers dark brown eyes shot to me.

"Tony ah do you have something to say?" I froze, Joker clicked his fingers and one of his men dragged me towards his sitting form. The second I was in reach his hands closed over my wrist, pulling me onto his lap. Floundering I tried to get off, only to have a knife brought to my throat.

"Would you care to repeat Tony..." I shook my head slowly, praying the knife wouldn't cut me. The Joker giggled beneath me at my words, trailing the knife up my arm. It sliced down with painful accuracy, gasping I felt blood drip down my arm.

"I suggest you answer him Tony" uncle Sal's words woke me up, at this moment answering the Joker may save my life.

"Batman chose to go missing because people thought he killed Harvey Dent, he is only laying low." I mumbled the words out like a code, like the Batman would suddenly appear and save me from the monster.

"So you know the truth huh? That I made Dent _Crazy_ and he went on a little rampage, so now the Batman is in hiding. Guess I just have to drawww him out, he is the wind beneath my wings after all." Laughing hysterically Joker ran a finger down the newer mark he put on me, I heard him mutter something under his breath. "Gotta be more careful, don't wanna break this one." I felt a glimmer of hope inside of me, maybe he would release me. "Ya see ladies and gentleman; I came here with the strict belief that I would ah kill you all... Now I am only going to kill some of you, I'll let my boys decide, I have more important matters to attend." I was forced to stand when the Joker did. But rather than release me, he grabbed my arm again.

"What important matters?" _Damn my mouth_. The Joker stilled and turned while still holding me, I shrank back as far as I could. Frowning slightly he brought me back closer, I considered struggling but settled for looking alarmed.

"Ah ta ta Doll, now you should not be afraid of me." He giggled bringing me even closer, "at thing moment...Right now, I'm about the safest person in the whole world. Because I always know where the bombs are" he continued giggling, _boy is he short a few screws_. "The **matter** that is important... Is you my little morsel, I have to keep you safe." _Oh god he is going to rape me then kill me, or kill me then rape me...Either way BAD._

"That's ok I'm sure I am fine considering all of the mob bosses and guns in this room, no need for you to help." I could feel myself start to get hysterical, but it was like trying to halt a train with a shopping trolley.

"Ya see Doll, that's what I like about you. Like me you say whatever comes into your head, do whatever comes into your head." I let out a slight scream as his hand raised and he shot one of his men, the others just continued like nothing was wrong. "Trust me Doll, in Gotham and in this terrible world we live in, the last thing you are is safe." I shut my eyes tightly, trying to block out all the gunshots that echoed around me as Joker's men killed the mob. I could hear the violent shouts of the men as they were gunned down, the screams of the women as they tried to escape and the gratitude of the ones who were kept alive. Panting I sunk down to the ground, eyes still closed. I could hear a strange whimpering noise, it took me a second to realise it was coming from my mouth. Arms wrapped around my body, pulling me bridal style into a hard chest. Without pause I wrapped my arms around the monster that had caused all this carnage, at this moment he was simply convenient support.

"Hush now Doll, you should be ah useddd to this type of re-management method." There was no way for me to explain to the Joker that I wasn't in the mob, I was just related and normally shunned by them.

"Please, I just want to go home." I risked a glance around, immediately closing my eyes when I realised we hadn't left the building. Unluckily for me, when I had raised my eyes I found myself staring into the dead ones of Lucia. He had shot her through one of her eyes so half her head was gone; the rest of it was a messy mockery of the beauty she had been before the murder. Panting again, I only just resisted the urge to vomit.

"Ok boys time to pack it up, Bozo stop kicking that body. My little Tony here wants to go home, I ah intend to **take her**." There was no misinterpreting the meaning behind his words, several of the clowns chuckled. _Once I escape, I am going to hunt them down_.

It only seemed to take seconds before I found myself shoved into the back of a van, white of course with tinted windows.

"Want me to sit with the girl boss?" Another shot rang out; the rest of the clowns quickly hopped into the other vans I noticed parked around us. Only one of them got into the van with me and he hopped into the driver's seat, which meant...

"Move over Tonnnyyy" I shrunk instantly into the side of the car, praying he wouldn't shoot me. With surprising agility the Joker jumped into the van, he seemed to do everything with unusual enthusiasm.

"Now Doll, I have told you that ah I won't kill you. I'm a man of my word" I just ignored him, staring out the window. "Awh where's the girl who says everything that comes into her mind, I **want...t **to talk to her." I snapped my head to face him, anger replacing the fear.

"At the moment she is hidden at the back of my mind, so sorry Mr Joker but I do not do everything my kidnapper tells me too." I realised how stupid that sounded, a smart person should do everything their captor said; I just didn't feel like cooperating. Bursting out laughing the Joker shook his head, it took me a second to realise that his laugh had lost the high pitched sound to it. I realised then that he only used that to frighten his enemies, or make them think he was actually insane. Maybe the Joker was simply a sociopath who pretended to be out of his brain, he noticed the look on my face and smirked.

"Clever little Tony has me all figured out." Mouth open I simply stared at him, if he wasn't mad why would he do so many horrible things?

"No you can't possibly be...you're sane?" He laughed even more at this; the man driving the van ignoring all that was being said.

"Yes I am ah not insane so to speak. But you gotta admit Doll, pretending to has given me a better reputation."

"But why kill so many people, why kidnap me and why the fuck would you try and bring down Gotham?" Joker frowned at this, as if thinking for a second. Reaching over he grabbed my arm and pulled me onto his lap, tightening his arm around my waist and over my arms so I couldn't move. His head was next to my ear when he pulled my hair out of the way, I could feel his makeup staining my shoulder.

"Come on Doll, your supposed to be **smart**. I kill people because it's fun. I will destroy Gotham because it is so damn... corrupt, the entire world is fraudulent and my anarchy will **fix **it, show every single person the true colours around them. Now you...You are special Tony, you caught my interest enough for me not to kill you; so that means you deserve life." I could feel his breath on my neck as he spoke, Goosebumps broke out and I shivered involuntarily.

"If living means being alive with you. I will pass." He bit down onto my shoulder, crying out I shoved my head backwards. He just used to movement to keep me in place, my head resting entirely on his shoulder. Chuckling at my struggles he tightened his hold and continued sucking, biting and nibbling at my neck. I shivered softly when his tongue glided over a certain place, making a strange noise he concentrated on that place. Every time I tried to fight him off, kick him; he would simply bite down, but never enough to break the skin.

"Please stop." I felt tears slowly run down my cheeks, knowing that they would eventually touch the Joker's face. Suddenly my entire body was spun around, head reeling I faced the Joker; he had placed me so my legs were either side of his.

"Ah ta ta ta, don't cry. I won't **hurt **you; I just want to touch you." His mouth slowly ran down my cheeks, tasting my tears while he made excited noises. Eventually he reaching my mouth, my eyes snapped up to his. He was smiling and I could see his stained teeth, I knew it wasn't from unhygienic practices, probably another trick to solidify his insane persona.

"I use ah dye" at my confused look he elaborated, "to give my teeth this lovely colour. I dye them."

"How did you know...?" I shook my head. _This guy is ridiculously smart, was probably a walk in the park to figure out what I am thinking_. Smirking he leaned forward, his intentions obvious. Without thinking I pulled my head back, only his hands holding my waist kept me mobile. Growling he grabbed the back of my neck and brought me forward; his small knife trailing over my throat almost lovingly as he kept me in place.

"You know I have been, ah really nice to you up till this point..**t**. I suggest you do what the late **Uncle Sal **said and do what I say." I fought down the anger I felt, knowing it wouldn't do any good for me to attack the murdering bastard.

"Are you going to rape me?" The knife paused in its caressing of my neck, opening my eyes I stared into his pitch black ones. The only word that came to mind when I saw his face was thoughtful, he was thinking about it.

"It's not ah rape if you enjoy it Doll. And. You. Will. Love. It" _please that's the same as saying 'it's not rape if you yell surprise_. "But ah I promise not to touch you if you give me your mouth right now, no fighting aloud..." at my disbelieving look he elaborated "scouts honour I will not touch you without your **express **permission if you do not fight me."

"I seriously doubt that you were a scout" my breath brushed against his ever closer mouth, his minty breath chuckled back onto me.

"True but I have killed quite a few, I'm sure." I had already agreed in my head to the Joker's demands. I wouldn't fight him, but that didn't mean I had to participate. The Joker's lips softly tickled mine, almost like he was denying himself to prolong the pleasure. "Even after all this time I remember how you taste, like freedom Tony." Giggling his tongue flicked across my lips, "remind me to change your name." I opened my mouth to protest and he swooped in, taking his opportunity to use my mouth. Whimpering, I felt his tongue wrap around mine roughly. He seemed unable to stop himself as his mouth nipped at mine violently, leaving red marks all over "my lips. Choking back a sob was impossible; he halted at the noise and leaned back a little. "Shhh" I winced as his lips landed on mine again, surprised when he didn't immediately bite me or something. My sore bottom lip was softly caressed with his tongue, before being sucked on. Breathing in I opened my mouth a little, Joker made what I could only describe as a happy noise and slowly touched his tongue to mine again. I felt an unexpected jolt of pleasure at the stroke, caught up in the moment I began kissing the Joker back. Soon we were both lost in our own worlds, mouths working in perfect tandem. Suddenly the van lurched to a stop, gasping my mouth was ripped from Jokers as I nearly slid off the seat; his hands gripping my waist stopped the inevitable pain of hitting the van bottom.

"Boss we're here" the Joker clicked annoyingly in his mouth at the driver's words. I watched in slow motion as he reached for his gun, before I realised what I had done I shoved the gun away seconds before it went off. The driver yelped and jumped out of the van, typical goon he ran away to save his own arse; leaving me alone with a very pissed off Joker.


	2. Chapter 2

"Please, I just didn't want to see any more death." I stuttered the words out, but could see that it made no difference; Joker was still looking at me and twitching his hand. I glanced down at his gun, expecting him to bring it to my head any second. Instead he breathed out deeply and put the gun away, shocked I stared into his black eyes.

"Don't ah do that again, you come between me and a kill and I will **not...t **be happy." His hand ran slowly over my arm as he spoke; I nodded quickly in answer. Flashing me his creepy smirk, Joker grabbed my arm roughly and threw me out of the ground. His men chuckled from around us as I landed with a pained cry; my hands had taken the blunt of the fall.

"Now really Tony, you should ah be more careful." His men sniggered even more, ignoring them the Joker grabbed my arm again and roughly pulled me up and towards the crappy looking house. It was no better inside, the smell of gunpowder and petrol seemed to have sunk into the walls which were stained a disgusting yellow colour. Before I could glance around the Joker marched me up the stairs, or he skipped while I stumbled behind him. I glanced once behind me to see his men staring at my arse, fighting the urge to flip them off I chose the higher ground and poked out my tongue.

Reaching his destination the Joker opened another crappy door, which opened into a surprisingly nice bedroom. A huge four poster bed (purple and green covers), desk littered with papers and a door which must lead to a bathroom. _Holy crap I'm in the Joker's personal bedroom_, dropping my hand Joker shoved me in the back. Stifling a squeak I landed on the soft carpet, an ominous deadbolt noise flittered around the room. Without waiting I jumped up and faced the man, not wanting to have my back to him for an extended amount of time. He smirked at me before moving towards the bathroom. I peeked at the door; it had a comically big padlock on it.

"Seriously" muttering under my breath I risked a glance at the Joker, he walked into the bathroom twirling a stupidly small key.

"Ohhh Tony, I ah require your assistance." Already near the bathroom door, I glanced inside. Joker was standing near the sink; he had a cloth in his hands. When I realised what he wanted I immediately shook my head, his dark gaze met mine through the mirror.

"I suggests ah you do what I say. That stunt in the car put you in my bad books; **come here**." Almost like I was flying I jumped over to him; hand trembling I took the cloth. Hesitantly I dipped it in the warm sink water and brought it to his face, halting just before it touched him. It was easy to see the Joker as a monster when he dressed as one, but when he took the costume off and became human again... Swallowing down the strange urge I had to vomit, I slid the cloth down his cheek; leaving perfectly clean skin behind. Quickly I finished his surprisingly high cheek bones and jaw off, freezing when it came time to do his scars.

"Come on doll, I don't have all night." Jumping at his voice I carefully washed the red paint away, almost like he would feel pain if I were to rough. The scars were horrific and even worse without the red paint, the stitch up job was botched so parts of his skin overlapped; forming a crooked illusion of a smile. Silent I finished up with his eyes, breathing deeply when I completed my task. Staring at the ground I refused to get the full view of his normal face, _if I don't look then it isn't real_.

"Tony **look at me**" shaking my head I stared at his feet, a hand roughly grabbed my face. Whimpering in pain I felt a knife slide softly along my cheek, I snapped my eyes up to his face. It was a moment that I knew would be etched in my mind, the Joker without his mask. He couldn't have been older than twenty eight, but he was the monster that haunted Gotham.

"What's wrong doll? Is it the scars? Cause I can ah make us a matching pair if you want." Rather than his customary giggle, Joker seemed angry. He thought I was rejecting him, and it made him angry.

"It's not the scars"

"Then what ah?" The knife dug into my neck a little bit, the blood making a cold trail down my throat.

"You're human." The words hardly made any sense to me, but they came out anyway.

"What else would I be, did you think I was the boogieman?" Now he did giggle, I realised then how close he was to true insanity, god help Gotham if that happened.

"How can you be human, an actual person and do the things you do?" Snarling like a dog he shoved me into a wall, holding me upright by the front of my top.

"People do much worse than me Tony, only they **hide **it. I put my chaos out in the open; I destroy buildings and murder thousands because I **am **human." I sucked in a breath, too frightened to speak with him so close and his knife slowly digging deeper into my throat. "You should stop questioning why I do what I do and start wondering what I will do to **you**. My sweet, innocent Tony; whose father I killed."

"I forgave you."

"What?"

"I forgave you for killing my father, which was a mistake. I thought you did it because your mind was fractured, but it isn't." I whispered the last part, _how could I have been so stupid to think that this man was insane_?

Joker made a frustrated noise and flung his knife away, touching where he had cut me lightly with his finger.

"If I had ah known that he was your father, then I wouldn't have killed him." I stiffened I glanced up into Joker's face, was this his apology? Suddenly uncomfortable he released me, muttering under his breath he left the bathroom. "You can shower, I promise not to peek..." _and the arsehole is back again_. Walking over I closed the door, quietly so as not to piss off the Joker. Shuffling off my clothes I risked a glance at the door, seeing it still closed I jumped into the shower; sighing when the hot water hit my sore shoulders. I had no idea how long I simply let the water rush over me, before finally washing my hair and exiting the bathroom. It took me all of five seconds to realise that my clothes were gone, snarling I wrapped a towel around my waist. Storming into the bedroom I was shocked to see Joker on the bed wearing nothing but boxers, _damn he is well built for a villain_. Forcing myself not to look at his abs (or count them) I glared at his face, a face that was still terrifying even without makeup.

"Did you take my clothes?"

"Well unless Bozo has a thing for granny knickers I would say yes, but seriously granny knickers?" Blushing I stared at the floor, very aware of my sensible taste in under garments.

"I am hardly worried about what people think of my knickers, not like anybody sees them." I closed my eyes in frustration at the last part, _and now he knows how pathetic I am_. Laughing a real laugh the Joker rolled around on the bed. Still bright red I went to his drawers, grabbing some boxers and a shirt. Suddenly the Joker was behind me, slamming the drawer shut and nearly getting my fingers.

"Did I ah, **say **that you could borrow my clothing." Numbly I shook my head, terrified by his nearness and my near nakedness. His arms wrapped around my shaking body, shuddering I felt his lips touch my neck. "Do I frighten you little Tony" again I nodded. Chuckling under his breath he ran his hands slowly down my waist till the bottom of the towel, his fingers toyed with it softly. "Good." With that he released me, frozen I decided against using his clothes; opting for the towel instead. Walking towards the couch I was stopped by a soft 'tut tut', already knowing what he wanted I slowly changed directions to the bed where he was laying.

I made to hop under the covers, "ah ta ta. Not wet towels in my bed, ditch it." Unclenching my hands I gripped the top of the towel, unable to do more.

"I can't."

"Is it glued on?"

"N...No."

"Then I **suggest **you learn how to ditch a towel doll, before I decide you're not worth the bother."

"Fine" growling I dropped the towel, ruining my tough voice by jumping instantly under the warm covers. Immediately the Joker's arm pulled me so I was laying half on half off him, my unguarded body directly against him. Gasping I struggled away, halted when Joker grabbed my right arse cheek with one hand and squeezed.

"So ah tell me Tony, what does it stand for?" Ignoring the hand that was now tittering its fingers around, I refused to let my head lay on Joker's chest while I spoke.

"Antoinette, well my mother always said that. All I have ever known is Tony though." Shuffling around I tried to get comfortable, finally realising I would eventually have to place my head on Joker's chest.

"Antoinette huh? **Very **pretty. Red hair and freckles, I will call you Anne." _God why did he have to make the reference to Anne of Green Gables_? Shrugging indifference I finally set my head on Joker's chest, right where his neck and shoulder met; it felt like the spot was carved for me.

"What are you going to do with me Joker?" Mumbling I waited already frightened of his response.

"I am going to keep you, consider yourself my Ward." I fought the urge to say that 'wards aren't kidnapped (normally)', instead closing my eyes. "Hey now Anne, you can't go to sleep now."

"Why not?" In answer he grabbed one of my hands and placed it over his crotch. Squeaking I pulled my hand away from the very real and very hard evidence of exactly what he wanted. Chuckling he let me pull away, moving his body so it spooned mine. One of his arms laid out in front for me to place my head on and the other draped itself around my chest, softly gripping one of my breasts. Praying that was all he wanted, I ignored the throbbing evidence at my back that he wanted more and completely relaxed my body. "You're ah lucky I am tired. Night Anne." He mumbled the last part into my hair, before relaxing completely and almost instantly falling asleep.

Gasping I hopped away from the person who collapsed in front of me, well dropped dead would be a more accurate phrase. The Joker giggled wildly from where he had fired the gun; makeup and persona fully in place. Having woken to find myself alone and him gone, I did the logical thing and tried to escape. Only to have one of his men catch me, try to rape me and subsequently get shot by the Joker.

"Jesus, do you always employ rapists?" I felt no pity for the man killed, it was like I knew these men deserved to die in one form or another. Still giggling Joker sauntered towards me, king of the world in his own mind no doubt.

"Well doll, Anne... Ya see people who work for me; I need them to be a certain kind of person. The kinds that won't be missed or noticed, those kinds of people are generally of the 'shady' variety." He placed his hands softly on my shoulders, like he was talking to a child. "Now don't change the subject, why are you not in **our **bedroom?" Mouth gaping like a fish I mumbled incoherently; delay the inevitable in my opinion.

"I'm sorry I missed that, please repeat." His knife appeared, skimming along my neck as he asked the question.

"I...I may have tried to sort of escape, then this guy" I motioned to the dead body. "Well you know the rest."

"Bad doll, I think that I ah have been too lenient of you. How can I **protect **you if you won't do what I say? I think you need some alone time." His voice dropped dangerously as he spoke; shivering I put up no fight as he dragged me towards some stairs, thinking he would just lock me in the closet for an hour. What I saw scared me far more. Screaming I pulled on Joker's arm, desperate to stop the decent into hell. The entire basement of his house was decked out in torture devices; I had only seen stuff like it on the Saw franchise. Some of the devices still had blood on them, it was dripping too.

"Oh god no please Joker, I'm sorry I won't ever leave. HELP SOMEBODY HELP ME PLEASE" screaming and struggling didn't do anything to help my cause. Joker just kept dragging me towards a cage that was in the corner of the room; it seemed to have little enough room to lie down in let alone be comfortable. I was tossed inside, his strength meaning I slammed into the side of the cage painfully. Without pausing I jumped towards the bar door, too slow as Joker closed and locked it. All the while he said nothing, keeping his gaze fixed on my pleading one. As if nothing was wrong he turned, blind and deaf to my pleas he walked up the stairs, flicking a switch on his way out. Plunging my world effectively, into complete darkness and leaving me with nothing but the creaking of the hanging hooks and the smell of blood.

**Its hard keeping to the Joker's persona, while inventing your own twist. Mine obviously being the actual sanity of him, am I portraying him properly though? **

**Xoxo**

**Future **


	3. Chapter 3

**Been a good while since I have updated any of my stories, sorry about that but I only just finished yr 12 completely :D **

**Smut ahead btw and hope you enjoy it :P **

Sighing Joker leaned against the wall outside the basement, Anne's screams making him wince.

"Hey boss, what do ya want us to do with Joey?" Biting back the urge to kill the man, Joker glared to the side at his men. Pack of dogs that they were, it didn't surprise him that Anne kept on being harassed by them. What peeved him off was the fact that she had tried to escape him, didn't she realise she would never escape him? Since the first moment he had seen her, he had known that she was his. Her light green eyes had looked up cat like from beneath that desk and shocked him, then that kiss... Groaning at the thought Joker tried to contain his desire at the thought of it, a voltage has shot through him and he had known that she would always be his.

"Boss?"

"Put **it** where you put the others, Bozo don't let **anybody** into the ah basement." Fighting the urge to go and free Anne, Joker bounded up the stairs intent with planning his next attack. However the second he got into his room it felt wrong, even after only a night his own goddamned room felt from without **her**. Roaring in anger Joker grabbed a nearby chair and threw it at the wall, it shattered upon impact but did nothing to calm him. He never should have taken her, or kissed her; but he had and now he was addicted. Snarling like a rabid dog, Joker opened the door to his wardrobe. Shucking on a purple coat that had multiple amount of knives in it, _need to relieve some __**stress**_**. **Jogging back down the stairs, Joker couldn't stop himself from putting an ear up to the basement door. Anne had stopped screaming, she was making a weird keening sound now, _must be afraid of the dark_. Once again resisting urge to save her from his own little play pen, Joker practically bolted towards the entrance in a desperate attempt to escape.

Chucking Joker stared around the corner at his prey; the man was oblivious to his presence. It had only taken Joker about half an hour to get far enough away from his house to feel like himself again and another five minutes to find his target. Smirking Joker rounded the corner just as the man prepared to pounce on an unsuspecting couple, undoubtedly to rob the man and rape the woman. A pained scream came from the woman that told Joker she had been stabbed, _ok looks like my prey likes male meat_. Before his prey could harm the other man, Joker placed his knife softly at Prey's neck.

"Now that ah wasn't very nice." Sparing a glance at the women, Joker could see she had been stabbed in the neck. "Ruining this poor man's date, by the looks of him he doesn't get very many. Run." Directing the last part at the other man, Joker watched in satisfaction as he bolted. Sometimes it was smart to let a person go, if only to spread the tale of Joker's unending wickedness. Left alone with his prey Joker set to work; before the man could run he quickly swiped at the backs of his feet with a knife. Prey squealed in pain and fell to the ground, all ready for a little Joker style fun. Smirking Joker set to work, already knowing that it was going to be an extremely entertaining night.

Shivering I wrapped my arms around my middle, the freezing air of the basement finally getting to me. My voice had long since gone dry and I would kill for a drink, but I knew that wouldn't happen. The creaking of this room felt never-ending, eventually it acted as an almost lullaby and I nearly drifted off. Until the basement door opened, desperate I jumped up. Several clowns came down, but not mine _since when did I think of Joker as mine_?

"Well, look at what we have here boys. A bitch in a cage where she belongs, you got my friend killed bitch." _jeeze learn some other words_, after the Joker's terrifying persona I was not even slightly intimidated by the clowns words. 

"Really because I thought that the bullet Joker shot him with might have done the job; you should leave."

"Shut it whore, you don't tell me what to do."

"No I don't. But the fact that the last people who bothered me ended up dead, might just be an incentive for you to leave me alone." The clown looked confused for a moment, _probably doesn't know what incentive means_.

"You should listen to her boys." My eyes dated to the clown who spoke, Bongo or Bozo was it? "Now get up stairs before I tell the boss" the other men scrambled like mice back through the door, Bozo stayed. He looked uncomfortable for a second before removing his mask, revealing a thirtyish man with a friendly face.

"Thanks" mumbling I settled back down onto the cage bottom.

"Nice to see you have stopped screaming, don't know how you managed though." He looked around at the bloody instruments with distaste, shuddering at the pieces of flesh hanging off some of them.

"Well I figure Joker hears me screaming and gets even more mad, after this I would hate to see the next worse thing..." Bozo nodded in understanding at my words; looking uncomfortable again he shuffled his feet.

"Can I get you anything?"

"That depends, can you get me anything without the Joker finding out." His head shook no. "Then thanks but I will live, hopefully anyway." Bozo made to leave but I found I didn't want to be left alone. "Wait..." he did "why do you work for him, you don't seem so bad."

"Well I'm not a rapist or worse like some of the others. But I have done some horrible things, things I would pay to forget. But I can't so I work for the Joker, not so bad really... As long as you don't piss him off. What about you girly, what do you do?"

"Well nothing like what you do, I'm a librarian." Bozo burst out laughing at this, I chuckled along with him.

"Why would the Joker kidnap a librarian, normally its strippers or prostitutes." My laughter stopped at that, must have been the realisation that I would probably not make it out of this alive. "Ah I'm sorry, it's just I feel you should know the truth. Most girls the Joker brings back don't last long... I hope it is different for you, you've a sort of innocence about you." I found myself unable to respond, eventually Bozo left.

Closing my eyes I let tears trek down them. I was probably one in a line of many girls that Joker kidnapped and butchered, god only knows if I was at this moment in the same room as their remains. From above me I heard a door slam, jumping in fright I knew instinctively that it was Joker. Strangely to my utter relief he didn't come and let me go, I heard his steps bound up the stairs and another door slam. Breathing deeply I moved my back up against the side of the cage, not wanting my back to anything I couldn't see.

Sighing in relief Joker threw off his blood soaked clothes, _god it feels good to kill again_. Sadly it did nothing to take his mind of little Anne in the basement, even when he was flaying his Prey alive his mind was still wondering if she was cold. Jumping under the shower Joker weighed his options. One: kill the girl and probably feel regret for the first time ever, or two: let her go and always wonder what she was doing. Then there was option three (and Joker's personal favourite), keep her. All he knew was that he couldn't keep her in that cage, part of his interest in Anne was her utter innocence and anymore time in his playpen might destroy that. Quickly finishing washing, Joker wrapped a towel around his waist and yelled for Bozo, the only one of his boys to see him without makeup.

"Yer boss?" There was something in Bozo that just made Joker trust him, might be the fact that Bozo was also in favour of bombs and destruction.

"Bring the ah girl back up here, can't have her rotting away." Ignoring Bozo's surprised face; Joker slammed the door and sat down on the bed. The entire time he waited Joker's feet tapped and fingers fiddled, was he _excited_? Finally he heard the telltale noise of his favourite little mobster coming up the stairs; by the sounds of it she was hesitant. Joker caught the tail end of "monster" and "kill", frowning he opened the door just as Bozo and Anne were in front of it. Grabbing her arm Joker shoved her in behind him, "thanks Bozo".

Gasping I fell past the Joker, my wrist stinging from his rough grab. I had a final glimpse of Bozo's face, before a nearly naked Joker slammed the door in his face. Smirking he turned to face me, I immediately backed away.

"Ah what's wrong little Anne? Not happy to see me" wide eyed I shook no, he smirked at that. "Well I am very happy to see you, want to see how happy?" before I could look away his towel dropped away, gasping I couldn't look away. Pictures I had seen of that part of a man really didn't quite capture what I was seeing, suffice to say he matched if not topped the size of some of the larger ones. "Eyes up here toot's" snapping my eyes up I glared, somehow managing to still have bright red cheeks.

"What...Why?" gulping I took a breath before continuing. "Why have you brought me here?"

"Though that was obvious doll."

"No, I mean are...are you going to kill me like you did the other girls." At this he frowned, somehow looking menacing even when he was naked.

"Have my boys been gossiping?"

"So it's true. You bring women here and you kill them?" I found myself backed against the wall all too soon, smirking Joker crowded my space purposely.

"Well no doll, I didn't kill them right away. You want to know what I did?" I could do nothing but nod. "Well first I tied them up to a bed, then I ah shoved my friend here inside of them and oh you should have heard them scream Anne."

"No oh god" I breathed deeply, my mind on that image and the fact that Joker was going to do it to me.

"Well doll it gets better, once I was ah done. I gave them to my boys, I find that second hand screams are just as good. And finally I killed them, well after I played for a little bit." Shoving Joker out of the way I ran for the toilet, emptying food I didn't have into the toilet. Hands held my hair back from my face, hands that had done such horrible things.

"Oh god I don't want to die" whispering the words into the toilet, I was shocked when Joker responded.

"Oh shhh little Anne, I'm not going to kill you remember."

"N...no but you're going to rape me and then give me to your men." Unable to control it I vomited again, finally I collapsed onto the ground next to the toilet.

"I won't...I **won't **share you. You are mine and will stay mine alone." Somehow that comforted me a little bit, shuddering I drew my body up and off the floor.

"Can I please shower? I have blood on my back."

"Only if you brush your teeth as well" shuddering I nodded to his demands, knowing to fight the Joker meant death.

Ten minutes later I was still in the shower, the water had long grown cold but I couldn't find the strength to peel myself off the floor and face my nightmare. I knew he would soon come and grab me, for the last five minutes I could hear Joker pacing from the other room.

"Doll if I come in there and you have slit your wrists... Well your body goes to a particularly messed up boy of mine" giggling was heard before the door to the bathroom opened. I didn't even glance at it, but I heard Joker sigh. "Little Anne, you either get outa that shower... or ah I send you back to the basement, have you ever been held up by a hook?" Scrambling instantly at Jokers words, I somehow ignored my nakedness and grabbed a towel. I glanced up at him from beneath my lids; he was thankfully wearing pyjama bottoms, his top half however was disturbingly bare. _Evil guy should not be so attractive... correction evil sociopathic guy should not be so attractive_.

"Could I please borrow a shirt?" I stared at the ground like it was fascinating, anything was better than Joker's black eyes.

"Nope" that one word and my courage failed. Trying not to cry I walked past him, unable to get the thought of how many women he had killed out of my mind.

"Awh whats wrong Anne?" as he spoke Joker laid a hand on my back, I gasped in pain. Sneaking a peek at Joker, I noticed that he frowned when I showed pain; _probably because he wasn't the one causing it_. Before I knew what was happening Joker unhooked my towel; whimpering I tried to get it back. Joker's hand pressing firmly on my shoulder stopped me. "What happened to your back Anne?" Confused I looked back into the mirror, stifling a sob when I saw how it looked. Nearly every inch of my back was coloured yellow or a disturbing bluey black; quickly coming to the conclusion that it must have happened when I was in the cage.

"Basement" at the increased pressure on my shoulder I elaborated, "when you threw me into the cage. It must have bruised. Sorry" I didn't know why I apologised, but it seemed to smart thing to do when faced with the Joker.

"Hmm well just ah try **not **to bruise so easily next time, you're not as fun to ah play with if you are broken." Not surprisingly Joker didn't allow me to hide under the towel again, simply lead me into the bedroom. With a soft shoved I found myself on the bed, gasping in pain when my back hit. Giggling Joker's eyes devoured my naked form; clenching my teeth I went to grab the sheet.

"Ah do **no...t **move, or I may have to hurt you." Panting heavily in fear I forced my body to still, my entire existence depended on my ability to follow orders. My view of the basement and its...dripping hooks had given me enough smarts to at least fear Joker. "Put your arms over your head" my eyes snapped back to his, visibly shaking I did what he said and was rewarded with Joker's happy sigh. "Don't **move**... do you understand?" nodding yes I tried to slow my breathing, not wanting him to get even the least bit angry. "Good girl." Before I realised what happened Joker turned and walked towards the door, opened it and left. Shocked I stayed where I was; did he expect me to simply lay here? His words of 'Don't move' came back to me and I realised that was exactly what he wanted me to do, fighting against my rebellious side I forced my body to do what he had said.


	4. Chapter 4

Panting heavily Joker stormed down the stairs, knowing that his boys were out doing a job made it easy for him to walk around without his makeup. All he knew was that if he didn't leave that room, where Anne's deliciously shaped body was lying... He wouldn't be able to control himself. Biting back a shout of rage (knowing Anne would hear it) Joker instead opted for slamming his fists on the table; the sharp pain bringing him back from images of Anne's pale pink tipped breasts. Shaking his head Joker laughed, he was beginning to wonder if she would be the instrument of his demise. Already he was losing focus; he hadn't even been able to keep the Witch in the basement for too long and all because he was worried about her. The Joker didn't feel concern for anybody, especially not a disturbingly innocent red headed girl... hell at eighteen she didn't even seem old enough to be called a women. Feeling the familiar desire fill him again Joker breathed deep, realising he could actually SMELL her on him and he liked...it? Maybe he just needed to get her out of his system... nodding at the thought Joker walked quietly up the stairs, needing to see if she had actually moved.

c-h-a-n-g-e 

After about twenty minutes of not moving, I felt my eyes begin to droop. _It's tough work being submissive_. As I drifted slowly into sleep, I felt my legs slowly curl up to one side. A slight creek signalled the door opening, pretending to be asleep I froze. The Joker's scent drifted over to me, gasoline and gunpowder was becoming a recognizable smell. I could hear Joker making the weird sucking click noise with his mouth as he got closer; still breathing slowly I refused to move. Suddenly it occurred to me that my legs had moved, _oh god surly he won't hurt me over that_. My fears were not put to rest when I felt a knife slowly slide up my right calf, the cold metal instantly creating goose-bumps. The knife slowly made its way up my legs, making a quick trip over the dip of my hips before resting against the mark I knew he delighted in seeing. Rather than pierce me with the knife again, Joker put it away with a click. I felt his gloved hands close over my knees; still pretending to be asleep I let him move them. Avoiding a frown of confusion when he placed my feet on the mattress so my legs were slightly open and bent; I realised what he was doing when a slight chuckle came from his throat.

"Ya know doll, I seriously thought that you were smarter than to **pretend** to be asleep in my presence." Opening my eyes I glared at him, feeling a small amount of courage enter me. "And you moved doll" _damn I hoped he wouldn't notice_.

"Does that mean that you're going to...hurt me?" Forcing the last part out through stiff lips, I watched in abject terror when he smirked.

"I am a man of my word after all." I watched him reach for the knife again, screeching and kicking I threw the Joker away from me; _no fucking way that knife is carving its way into me again_. As I skidded backwards like a crab on the bed Joker snarled up at me from his bent over position, I had never seen him this mad before. The silky sheets overlapping gave out under me and I slipped sideways on the bed, Joker pounced on this and grabbed a hand full of my hair. Crying out it felt like he was stabbing me in the head as Joker pulled me back towards him, finally halting when my head was slightly hanging off the bed. Tears in my eyes and hands gripping his where he held me captive, I murmured incoherently about being sorry.

"Your ah lucky I promised not to fuck you" I didn't think now was the time to correct him, he had actually said he wouldn't touch me without my permission; guess that promise was as good as he was. His hand tightened on my hair and I cried out in response, my body's reaction however was to kick him in the head; quite an impressive feat considering the angle. Joker looked surprised for a second as well, before tightening his hand once more; almost like he was daring my leg to do it again. "Now ah Anne, if you promise not to try and escape me again...I promise not to tighten my hand anymore, best decide quickly." My lips shouted out **yes **before I knew it, groaning I held my head when he finally released my hair.

His surprisingly carful hands moved me back so I was lying sideways on the gigantic bed, not that I really cared what he was doing. "Shhh shush little Anne" I immediately stopped making any noise; hands slowly peeled mine from my head. Eyes shut I refused to look at the person who purposely caused me so much pain, despair seemed to be my best friend lately. I hid my shock when those same hands softly began massaging the pain away from my head, unable to help myself I relaxed. Joker's heavy panting could be heard from somewhere above me, but I still didn't look at him. His hands stopped; one moved to my cheek and the other just above my ear, tangling in my still sore hair. I knew what was coming next but still allowed it; Joker's lips softly met mine. His scars had become a familiar feeling and I no longer feared that he would try and bite me too hard; it had become clear that Joker didn't actually want to kill me... not yet anyhow. Rather than continue kissing me, Joker began nibbling softly on my ear. Soft mewls made their way out of my throat when he bit down, the mewl turned to a yelp when he purposely bit too hard. Eyes practically glued shut I turned my head to the other side, not wanting to seem like I actually enjoyed Joker's attention. Rather than be deterred Joker shifted his body slightly, to my horror he was now nearly in-between my thighs. His tongue slowly trailed along the scar he had put on me, the soft tissue and the sensation resulting caused shivers to break out all over me. Without pausing Joker leaned down further and nipped one of my nipples. Forced to react at the pain, my entire body staged a mutiny and tried to shove him off. Growling Joker ignored my slapping him and began sucking the already tight mounds; to my disgust I gave an involuntary moan, my hands stopping their bitch slapping attack. All too soon the hands that meant to cause him pain, were wrapping in his greasy hair. Panting I pushed his mouth more onto my breasts; his tongue slowly circled before sucking and repeating on its twin. Twisting my hips uncomfortably I felt my body begin to feel desire; it was a reaction I had never displayed for anyone.

"Oh no, I please." Moaning I opened my eyes as I spoke, looking into Joker's soulless ones with desire.

"What ah is it you want **Anne**?"

"I don't know, it burns." Smirking around my nipple the Joker moved his hand across my chest, his fingers lightly touching everything.

"Does it ah hurt here?" A single finger twisted in a slow circle on the tip of my breasts, squeaking I shook my head. "How about here" Joker's hand trailed down my stomach until his gloved digits were dipping in and out of my navel; biting my lip I shook my head no. "Then it must be here." Without pause Joker pushed one of his thick fingers into me, _oh god the Joker is fingering me_. Mouth open I couldn't even make a noise as the appendage swiftly sank in and out, finally my breath escaped me in a loud moan. My hips rising to meet his finger I yelped in pain when he added a second and my movement pushed me onto it; I glared at Joker, he smirked arrogantly back and twisted both his digits. Sucking air in I felt him touch something in me which caused my stomach to flip and breasts to tighten, my eyes begged him to do it again and he did.

"Oh yes... more" Joker chuckled at my greedy nature, I had no idea what I was doing but he sure did and that was good enough for me. My legs tightened around his hand and I found my mouth quickly duelling with his. Tongues twisting together in desire and anger and both fighting for the upper hand, I was surprised when my climax rushed up on me. The combination of fingers, tongues and Joker's scent sent me over the edge. Whimpering I tried to breathe through the sensations wracking through my body, finding it impossible I opted for holding onto the most solid object I could find... That just happened to be the Joker. Finally my shuddering stopped and I realised Joker was whispering words against my mouth, I only caught "sweet" and "more" before he stopped talking.

c-h-a-n-g-e

Joker stared down into the ecstasy consumed face of his newest and favourite captive; all his other 'pets' hadn't responded like she had, they mostly begged for mercy or tried to kill themselves. It took him a second to realise that he had actually cum while watching her orgasm and feeling it through his fingers, she was so unbelievably tight around them that he knew she had little to no experience. To be honest he wasn't entirely sure what made her so enticing to him, perhaps it was the way she did or hair... but at this moment it was how she looked with her fingers in his hair and her mouth begging him for more. Speaking of this moment; detaching his fingers from Anne, Joker looked down onto the mess he had left on her stomach. Some primitive part of him wanted his hand to rub it into her, mark her as his and going by the completely exhausted look on her face she may just let him. Ignoring the urge Joker (with an extra bounce in his steps) went into the bathroom to retrieve a towel, coming out he was shocked to see that Anne had fallen asleep. Stopping for a second Joker paused to admire the view; her legs were parted and giving him a delicious glimpse of her still wet pussy, but the utterly content look on her face was what made Joker take a second look. _She really is beautiful_ smirking Joker moved forward and wiped the towel between her legs, noting the small wince that marred her features before swiping the soiled cloth over her stomach to clean up his mess. Once done Joker tossed the now useless item into some corner for one of his boys to clean up and lifted the silent Anne into his arms, ignoring the sudden urge he had to put her back into the basement for forcing him to be kind, Joker shoved back the covers and placed her under them. Anne muttered softly under her breath at the disturbance, her hand stretched towards Joker's side of the bed and it took him a second to figure out why... could she be subconsciously reaching for him? Puffing up slightly with pride and thanking god for his promiscuous nature before the scars, which inevitably aloud him to pleasure Anne; Joker lifted her hand and slipped into the bed. Immediately her soft hand latched onto his bicep, fighting the urge to flex for an unconscious girl, Joker faced her. He knew that some part of him enjoyed having her in his bed for reasons other than convenient pleasure, part of him actually wanted her because he felt something for her. Once again Joker felt that fury at himself; here he was the Clown Prince of Gotham pining over a girl... something that hadn't happened since he first marked her as his. Joker found his hand hovering over Anne's extremely pale neck, his mind chanting '_do it, kill the bitch before she destroys you_'. He actually felt his hand touch her skin before he snapped it back in annoyance, everything in his soul rebelled at the thought of killing her. Snarling Joker forced his hand forward and wrapped it around Anne's neck, at the slight pressure her eyes opened.

c-h-a-n-g-e

Gasping for air I was brought up from my dream, only to face a nightmare. Joker was leaning above me with one hard hand wrapped around my throat; I swallowed terrified under the pressure.

"What is it **doll **that makes you so special? Hmm" the hand tightened and my neck constricted, now really fighting for air. My hands suddenly remembered how to work and I wrapped them around his wrists, desperate to keep the pressure off. "Why can't I just kill you, I want to but... I **can't**, doesn't mean I can't hurt you though." My eyes widened in fear and lack of oxygen as Joker flicked out his knife, I would have cried out when it slowly sliced down my arms but his hold was too tight. "What's wrong nothing to say, well don't worry I have plenty to say." I breathed through my nose as he made similar bloody markings on my left arm; _does he want me as damaged as him_? "So tell me **Tony**" I winced at his use of my real name, the name my father gave me, the father he killed. "How is it that a pathetic Librarian manages to keep me enticed enough not to immediately kill her, hmm?" The hand released my throat lightly and I stared up at Joker with tears trekking slowly down my cheeks. Rather than answer his impossible question I simply said "please", my voice was broken and dry paining me with each breath. The monster that had harmed me, tortured me and then pleasured me froze. Groaning slightly Joker released his hold on my neck completely, before coming back seconds later and touching it softly as if he was memorising the bruises he had no doubt left. Before I knew what was happening Joker's lips were on mine, moaning softly I let him in. His tongue softly traced my bottom lip before his mouth left mine as quickly as it had arrived; leaning down Joker placed his forehead on mine.

"Get some sleep Doll, tomorrow is a big day for you." Before I could ponder his words Joker laid down to the side of me and pulled my body half onto his, so ignoring the soft twinge of pain in my throat I rested my head in his shoulder crook and drifted off to sleep.

**It is so hard to capture a character like the Joker, harder still because we will never be graced with Heath Ledgers magnificent portrayal of him. But I hope I am doing him some justice in this and if not I apologise to all hard core Joker fans like myself. **

**Thanks to all reviews and readers. **

**Xoxo**

**Future**


	5. Chapter 5

**This Chapter is for Piestessofeternity, who took the time to send me a private message which I really enjoyed reading and responding to. Thanks to all those who have reviewed so far, but those who also read any of my stories :P although this one is a fav to write. **

Shifting in my sleep, I mumbled slightly when something wet rubbed down my arms. My body was obviously better trained then my brain - which only wanted to sleep- and forced my eyes open. The fake greasy hair of Joker was the first thing I saw, followed by a wet cloth slowly rubbing away the crusted blood on my arms. He was muttering incoherently as the blood slowly fell away, my tired ears were un-able to catch any of it unfortunately.

"Morning Doll." He sounded calm, calmer than I had heard him sound in a long time.

"What are you going to do with me" figuring I may as well know now. The cleaning of my arms stopped suddenly, twinges of fear filled me before I realised Joker was smiling.

"Don't look so worried Little Anne, you're in for an exciting day." _Oh great why does that now reassure me? Oh yeah because the Joker is a PSYCOPATH... _

The rest of the blood was quickly removed; he was whistling a strange tune while the cloth moved slowly over the shallow cuts. Finally satisfied with the result, Joker tossed the soiled object away. Hoping up slowly, I kept a close eye on the Joker as I wrapped the towel around my still naked body. The memory of last night assaulted me and I blushed hotly, suddenly desperate to look anywhere but Joker's now painted face. He chuckled softly under his breath and tossed me a pair of jeans and a top, without pause I threw them on. The lack of bra meant Joker could see practically every inch of my chest, which was plastered with the words _"who's afraid of the BIG BAD WOLF"_.

"Ah freshen up toots, we have places to be." A second later he was gone. Deciding not to piss him off again, I quickly 'freshened up' and quietly walked out of his room. Thankfully there were no clown faced goons lying in wait, I could however hear a lot of racket coming from downstairs. Figuring Joker would be where the most chaos was, I found myself outside the 'racket room'. Sure enough Joker was there checking guns; the cold metallic pieces making strange clicking noises as he pulled safety's off and reloaded some. When he noticed me Joker froze what he was doing, looking at the ground I pretended to be fascinated with a smug of blood while he and his men obviously checked me out.

"Doll" it was a command not a question, cautiously I walked over to Joker. His hand swung itself naturally into the curve my hips created, with that move the rest of the men quickly went back to work. "You ah know how to use this?" numb I shook my head, _oh god please don't try and turn me into you_. Giggling wildly for the apparent keeping up of appearances, Joker nuzzled his head into my neck. It caused an involuntary shudder, my neck had always been sensitive and no doubt Joker was filing it away.

"Now how does a mobsters daughter... Not know how to shoot a gun?" the whispered voice of Joker twisted itself through my brain; I gasped when his teeth nipped my ear.

"I was an outcast..." I hated saying those words, even after all these years it still hurt when I thought about all the rejection I had suffered throughout my life. It was why I had become a Librarian after all, books didn't judge you and they never seemed to bother with insults.

"Now how did a sweet thing like **you**, get banished from the Mob? Hmm?" closing my eyes I shook my head, deciding I didn't want to admit it was because I never could have done what they had wanted me to do. That being, become a pawn and eventually marry a man whom would inevitably be murdered or arrested. Joker's teeth bit down on my neck when I didn't answer, whimpering I picked up one of the guns in front of me.

"I can...learn" we both knew it was a ploy so I wouldn't have to admit my constant failure in life, thankfully though Joker couldn't ask me anymore questions without appearing to care to his boys.

"Hmm all right doll..." Smirking he clicked the safety off my gun, bringing his lips closer to my ear he mumbled "show me." Using one finger he moved the gun in my hand, so it was directed at his men. My hand visibly shaking I tried to lower the weapon, "ah ah" Joker's fingers wrapped around mine.

"No" his men finally noticed what was going on when I spoke, they all froze. Joker's real and husky chuckle sounded in my ear "yes", the trigger was quickly pulled. The noise caused a small yelp from me and a loud one from one of his men; horrified I watched as a sandy haired man grabbed his shoulder in pain.

"Guess you ah still have a bit to learn yet doll." Ignoring Joker I ran over to the poor man who was bleeding. Grabbing a cloth out of a nearby hand I held it to the wound, snarling like an animal the man backhanded me roughly. I knew before I hit the ground that that would be his last mistake, but took no satisfaction when I heard a knife wiz past me and catch the man responsible. Somehow the Joker both threw the knife and caught me before I fell; still slightly unsteady I let him study my face when the now dead man's rings had split my skin. Looking at his boys Joker grunted at them to "get the car ready", content there was no lasting damage to me he slowly released my arms.

"Ah doll, when are you going to learn that my boys are at heart animals." Angry I shoved Joker away from me.

"That doesn't give you the right to shoot them like dogs." Giggling Joker grabbed my arms again, hiding my wince I glared at him.

"Don't be silly Anne, I would never shoot a dog...not intentionally anyway" releasing me he threw a hand gun at me; instinctively I caught it and forced my hand not to drop it when I felt the heat from the recently fired shot. "Lock and load babe, where off to cause some...Mayhem."

Smiling to himself, Joker stared unabashed at the women sitting across from him. She was obviously uncomfortable with the constant attention, so of course Joker continued staring at Anne. The truth was however, that he enjoyed staring at her. The way that light constantly caused her deep red hair to sparkle, the slight and continuous look of fear in her eyes and then there was the fact that she belonged to him. Licking his lips Joker remembered the look on her face when he had her beneath him; the perfectly female form across him was far superior than many of the celery stick sized women he had seen recently. He had something extremely special planned for Little Anne's first act of anarchy, oh yes very special.

The van lurched to a stop and Joker tossed a clown mask over to Anne, once again she caught it _good reflexes_. Much to his amusement however Anne had quickly switched the safety on her gun and it was still residing at the back of her jeans, no doubt she got those moves of some of her mob friends.

"I would ah put that on... Unless you want to be featured on Gotham Live as 'Jokers new toy'." Frowning slightly Anne stared out the window for a second, before finally putting the mask on. Never a patient man, Joker grabbed Anne's hand and yanked her out of the van after him. In front of him was a high school, but not just any school, Gotham Private. An educational system only offered to the children of the elite. Everything in this place was made specifically to mould the future DA's, heiresses and occasional librarian.

"No" the whispered voice of Anne forced his attention away from his plan, narrowing his eyes Joker despite himself (who was he kidding) he enjoyed the look of fear on her face.

"Yeah Anne, your old school... funny that he he ho ho. Now doll remember to play nice or..." smirking Joker noticed a teacher like person walk out of the building, seemingly minding his own business he didn't even notice the Joker aim and pulled the trigger. _It's always so dissatisfying when they die instantly from a bullet wound... how dull_. Noticing the strangely green pallor to Anne's face, Joker took a step back. Thankfully she managed to control her stomach, which was a relief because after a boring kill like that Joker needed to not have a Doll with bad breath.

"Come on sweet cheeks, ah school assembly's about to start."

Breathing deeply I hardly had time to look where I was walking, as Joker was practically skipping towards the gymnasium. In an overly dramatic manner that seemed common for the man in question, he opened both of the gym door and laughed his way into the massive room. Immediately chaos broke out; students and teachers began screaming in terror while trying to get further away from Joker. Finally (after apparently having had enough of peoples terror) Joker fired one shot at the ceiling and the entire gym fell silent, hell I could practically hear a fly buzzing.

"Sit" if I weren't so terrified and concerned I may have actually laughed when the entire student and teacher body sat down. Joker glanced back at me and grinned, as if sensing my involuntary amusement. Minutes later Joker had somehow gotten everybody to sit in their year levels, while he himself was in front of the microphone.

"It's just lovely that you ah could all make it tonight folks. It's actually a **very **special day, you all remember Anne Maroni?" at the silence in the room he sighed, glancing at me as if to say 'man even kidnapped you don't make any big news' _what does he expect I'm invisible and proud_. "Surly some of the ah teachers remember?" again noting, blushing hotly beneath the mask I looked at the ground. Making a sound of frustration Joker ripped my mask off, I heard a few murmurs of 'Mob Girl' and 'That quite weirdo'. _Great so I am still remembered as the quite weirdo huh, even though I haven't been to this school in years... damn unimaginative to not dub somebody else 'quite' in all that time_. "Wow doll you really make an impact" the sarcasm was not lost on me as Joker spoke, narrowing my eyes I glared at him.

"Ok for those who don't know, this is Anne... I kidnapped her ah the other day and she is here because she wanted to say hi. So I thought while I am here why not have a little chaos. Boys, grab me the principal and seventh year English teacher." Once again panic set in, horrified I watched as the few who tried to run were quickly shot by the Joker's men. I observed one girl in particular make a run for it; in the heat of the moment she miscalculated and was snatched up rather than shot by one of Joker's men. Immediately the monster sized man began feeling the poor girl up, disgusted I was shocked to see Joker was allowing it... He didn't even seem to notice as girl after girl was snatched up and assaulted. Without realising what I was doing I grabbed the gun from the back of my pants, switching the safety off I aimed it at the first brutes back. Praying I didn't hit the girl I pulled the trigger, expecting a noise I was shocked to see a comical "bang" pop out of the end of the gun. Instantly realising a Joker type joke, I was fully prepared to storm up to the monster himself and beat him to death with the fake gun. Spinning I got a face full of purple suit; grinning down at me Joker grabbed my wrists and forced them behind my back.

"Figured if I gave you a real gun you would either shoot me or my men, I'm willing to bet the former didn't even occur to you." I refused to admit he was correct. "Let them go boys" immediately each crying and half undressed girl was released, they instantly bolted out of the building. Rather than shoot them Joker shrugged, "we need somebody to inform the police that I...Am...Back."

"Was this all just a game then" close to crying my words broke and my eyes began to water. Sighing Joker kissed me lightly on the lips, "doll everything is a game. And I'm afraid yours isn't over with just yet. Bring them forward." Two of Joker's men brought my old Principal and English teacher on stage, all student eyes were on me for once in my life.

"Oh god please, I have a family." Mr Jones was begging, I couldn't help the shiver of disgust at seeing him and the anger when I locked eyes with Principal Basely. Arms suddenly free from holding me, Joker tossed some duct-tape at the men holding the captives. Seconds later both were gagged and bound to two chairs, smiling Joker handed me a gun and this one I knew would work.

"Now you all may be wondering why I chose these two... people for my demonstration" Joker began speaking into the microphone again, addressing the students before him. "It's because like ah many of you these two 'teachers' abused my dear little Anne. Ya see, and feel free to stand if this has happened to you. Mr ah Jones here was Anne's seventh year English teacher and he is **not **a man you want to teach you, he believes much like my father did. That ah punishment is the way to teach..." I stared into space as Joker spoke; images of being whipped on the knuckles by Mr Jones were becoming vivid in my mind. But the only way Joker could know that was if he read my diary, the one from years and years ago... "Only ah one time Mr Jones went above and beyond his call of duty, choosing to touch Anne where he shouldn't have. Now poor little Anne of course fought off the big bad man and ah like any good student, went and told the principal." Shuddering I felt bile rise in my throat, therapy had helped me to forget that day but it was beginning to resurface.

"_What mustn't you do Tony?" The ruler came down with harsh pain, causing me to yelp and nearly move my fingers. However I knew from experience that would only cause a harsher beating._

"_I must not tell lies" crying out I felt it hit me again. _

"_Very good Anne, now young master Tim was correct in his judgement... wasn't he?" _

"_Yes...Yes sir" another cry of pain. _

"_Good and what are you?" _

"_I am a good for nothing Mobster whore" finally the beating stopped. _

"_Well done Anne, now tell me. You lied when you said you weren't a whore, didn't you?" I remained silent for a second, the ruler came down again. _

"_YES" _

"_Excellent, so you are a whore?" _

"_Yes" I said it without thinking, my knuckles ached and I only wanted to go home. _

"_Good" suddenly Mr Jones did something he had never done before. His hands reached behind me and grabbed my bottom, screaming I shoved myself away. _

"_Don't be a tease you little slut, you love it when men play rough... I bet you have fucked more men than I have women, never mind then. Even if it's loose your pussy will still be seventeen, that's all that matters. Darting away from Mr Jones I took off out the door, his obscene language following me all the way to the Principals office. _

"However when poor Anne made it to the principal's office, rather than help her student like she should, Principal Basely told Anne exactly what was going to happen."

_Panting I threw open the door to Principal Basely's office, the sever woman instantly stared at me with disgust. _

"_Mr Jones... He" Principal Basely raised one eyebrow in question, it was answered however when the sweating middle aged man entered the office. _

"_James not again" shocked I looked between the teachers, why wasn't Principal Basely firing him? _

"_Forgive me Jane, you know how riled up these student's get me." _

"_Yes be that as it may, I cannot keep covering up for you. For god's sake the last girl got pregnant, if not for bribing the school doctor into killing the...thing. We would have had a problem. _

"_Just let me have this one."_

"_No James. Now Miss..." _

_Shocked I could only answer truthfully "Maroni". _

"_Very well, Miss Maroni. You will not mention to anyone what happened between yourself and Mr Jones, is that understood. If you choose to speak about the ah incident, I will be sure to alter your permanent records in an unfavourable manner. Am I understood." Numb I nodded. "Excellent, now you will be removed from Mr Jones's class and placed into Miss Robinsons." When I didn't move she added "you may go." _

"So ladies and gentlemen we are here to see Anne here get her revenge, this is the game doll. You either kill your past" he gestured towards the tied teachers "or I kill the future." He pointed a semi-automatic at the students.

"Why do you want me to kill somebody so badly?" smiling in an almost kind manner Joker leaned close to me.

"I want you to **understand **why I do what I do."

"How will this help, how will turning me into something else help me understand?"

"Because you need to know that some small sacrifices" he glared at the bound teachers "are worth the result." I followed his gaze towards one of the students. A young lady stared at me through her curtain of hair; it took me a second to notice the marks on her knuckles. There was an almost pleading in her eyes; it was the same look I had given Principal Barely years ago... Only she had done nothing to help me.

"Joker I don't want to do this" I whispered the words out, sighing gently Joker forced me to look in his eyes.

"Do you ah really think you can afford not to?" I instantly shook my head, there was no way I could sign the death warrant of so many innocent students. Hands shaking badly I aimed at the Principal, nearly missing Jokers next words.

"I have to know if this will change you Anne, or will you stay the same?" I knew that it would change me, but that didn't stop me from pulling the trigger. This time the gun did what it was supposed to, there was a rattled sound of pain from Principal Barely before she fell silent. Her head dropped onto her chest, covering the hole now in it. Unbeknownst to me, I was crying when I pointed the gun at Mr Jones. I didn't even think when I pulled the trigger, instantly dropping the weapon as the bullet smashed through the head of my victim. Making a sound like a wounded animal I fell to the ground, or would have had Joker not caught me in his arms. Carefully he cradled me against his shoulder, whispering in my ear about 'proud' and 'beautiful'.

"Come on boys, schools out." Joker quickly walked out of the Gym, no doubt wanted to leave before the police arrived. Seconds before we left I caught a glimpse of the curtain haired girl, she smiled at me softly as I was carried out.

**Ok so rather deep chapter, tell me what you think... so review **

**Xoxo**

**Future **


End file.
